


To speak or to die

by jiyuu



Series: Figuring it out [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism sort of, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Crossover, First Time, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sibling Incest, Slightly Underage, Unresolved Sexual Tension, figuring it out
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuu/pseuds/jiyuu
Summary: Newt looks at Elio, and he sees it, he knows, that he is in love麻瓜AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better to speak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032309) by [alexaprilgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaprilgarden/pseuds/alexaprilgarden). 



Newt磨磨蹭蹭地，直到出发去意大利的前一天晚上才把他那只小小的行李箱收拾好。甚至在那之前他还做了一番垂死挣扎，假装把护照忘在书桌的角落，期盼着因此无法出境而取消行程，可以和父母在家平静地度过上大学前最后一个暑假。当然了，他那心思缜密，办事妥帖，从不出错的哥哥粉碎了他小小的计谋，晚饭后以一同办理登机手续为名前来要走了他的护照。“他一定是故意的！”Newt面朝下倒在床上的时候恨恨地想。

其实，在夏季最炎热的时候，远离城市的喧嚣到法国南部或者意大利的某个小镇度假对Scamander家是再平常不过的事。那曾经是Newt一年之中最喜欢的时光。不用为功课费心，不需要面对吵吵嚷嚷的同学和严厉的老师，只有安静的乡村，亲切的大自然，爸爸妈妈，和哥哥。

Theseus Scamander比Newt大八岁，自记事起便一直在他身边，和幼时的他一起洗澡，哄他睡觉，陪他观察昆虫、辨认植物，在他追着邻居家小狗奔跑玩耍的时候守着他，教他骑单车，做手工。Theseus温柔有耐心，从未对他发过脾气，还很喜欢拥抱他，让他觉得十分安全。Newt是如此习惯他的存在，以至于在得知哥哥需要离家去上大学的时候，向来安静乖巧的他竟差点哭晕过去。

那之后，暑假变得更加重要了。

整整两个月，Newt得以独占他的哥哥。他们几乎形影不离，从起床就黏在一起，甚至很多个夜晚，他会赖在Theseus床上看书，然后依偎着哥哥睡着。有时连妈妈都看不过去，开口数落他的任性，可往往说不到两句，便被Theseus打断了。他总是温柔地看着Newt，伸手揉揉他本来就乱蓬蓬的卷发，笑眯眯地说，“没关系的妈妈，我也想和Artemis呆在一起”。

噢，Artemis，那令Newt羞恼的中间名，自己明明是个男孩。一年级入学时偶然被班里别的男生知道，取笑了好一阵，之后他就再也不让家人那么叫他或在任何表格上填写这个名字了。只有Theseus无视了他的抗议，“这是世界上最好听的名字，Artemis” 他说，“当然，Newt和Theseus也很好” 他又说，“哥哥非常喜欢，我可以一直这样称呼你吗，Artemis。” 那时还不到六岁的Newt不知道为什么羞红了脸，轻轻地点了点头。


	2. Chapter 2

现实是Theseus已经自我剥夺喊他弟弟"Artemis"的权利三年了。

事情到底是怎么变成现在这样的呢，Scamander家长子把刚刚收缴的护照和自己的一并放入风衣内袋的同时深深叹了口气。当然他早就察觉了自己亲弟弟的意图，甚至还想过好几次是不是应该干脆放弃这次不包括父母只有兄弟二人的夏季旅行，却最终败给了自己的占有欲。

他的Artemis很快就要上大学了，会碰到各式各样的人，男男女女，再如何特立独行不善交际，总会有懂他接纳他的人，有机会坠入爱河，拥有普通的恋情。即便分手兴许还能找自己喝一杯，发发牢骚，不情不愿地接受一番兄长的安慰。

总比像自己这样陷入不普通的单方面爱恋好多了。

Theseus Scamander，人们眼中近乎完美的男人，高大英俊，聪明可靠，待人接物彬彬有礼，他是父母的骄傲，是教授最喜欢的学生，是校园里无数男女的梦中情人。而他对自己的亲弟弟抱有违背伦常的感情。他爱着Newt，以家人、兄长的身份，同时也想像爱人一样拥抱他，抚摸他，亲吻他。他想要探索Newt的身体，发掘他的每一处敏感点以及在被逗弄的时候他会发出怎样的声音。他想要侵犯他，进入他，占有他，弄哭他，并带给他极致的快乐。

光是这样想着，Theseus就发现自己又可耻地硬了。是的，又。这已经成为他在四下无人的夜里想到自己弟弟的必然反应。三年前那个暑假的某个清晨之后，一切都乱套了。

那是八月寻常的一天，Theseus于潮湿的梦境中醒来，窗外天已经朦朦亮，他出了一身薄汗，浑身燥热，心狂跳不已，下半身硬得发疼，一时不知身在何处。随后，梦境如潮水一般涌上来。他带着Newt去了海边，他在教他游泳，突然之间，他们靠得很近，Newt贴上来，抱着他，说，“哥哥，我觉得不太对劲，我有点害怕。” 十五岁刚开始发育的男孩的身体，依旧纤细易碎，惹人怜爱，可是他用修长的双腿缠着他，使得Theseus不得不伸出一只手托着他。成年男性宽厚的手掌正好罩住少年一侧的臀瓣，光滑紧致，如半熟的水蜜桃嵌在他掌中，而腰侧还有个熟悉又陌生的形状贴着他的腹肌磨蹭，耳边是粗重的呼吸和破碎的呻吟……

"嗯......"

梦境与现实突然重叠，他意识到腹部的灼热和压在身上的重量都是真的，他的弟弟面色潮红，双眼紧闭，被困在梦中并没有醒来，下半身却不由自主抵着他磨蹭。Theseus当然马上就明白了是怎么回事，紧接着便被脑子里冒出来的念头搅得惊慌失措。他意识到自己想要抚摸Newt，他想隔着纯白的棉质内裤感受男孩阴茎的形状，然后把手从裤脚伸进去，圈住他，试着用不同节奏撸动，让他发出更多声响，他想知道他的Artemis高潮的时候是什么样子。

这可不太妙，根本就是大错特错。

而他正体会成人滋味的小弟弟显然已经等不及了，又或许是透过最最亲密无间的血缘纽带感知到那不可言说的阴暗渴望，Newt腰部的挺动突然变得急切又杂乱无章，覆在他胸口的手骤然收紧，“哥哥…...” Theseus只得到两个如啜泣般的音节作为警告，男孩便绷直身体随即颤抖着到了。两人紧贴着的部分温热黏腻，愈发分不开了。

后来，Theseus在浴室里想着弟弟的样子给自己打出来。之后，他开始选择性地接受对他示好的男男女女。


	3. Chapter 3

Newt根本就睡不着，脑子里乱糟糟的。他觉得很烦，父母因为工作上的突发状况夏季无法出行，但妈妈认为假期他们不应该呆在家里，而且Newt很快就要去上大学了，更应该多和陌生人打交道，便不由分说指派了他的兄长负责这次旅行。可他们明明已经不怎么亲近了，没有了父母在中间缓冲，他都能想象接下来的六周会有多尴尬。而另一方面，如果他对自己诚实，恼怒不耐的表象不过是为了掩盖更为复杂混乱的情绪。其间最直白的大概是期待，他已经很久没有和Theseus单独呆在一个房间过了。当然他们早就过了挤在一张床上睡觉的年纪，三年前他的哥哥就向他明确了这一点。

那个早晨他从一种未曾体会过的奇异感觉中醒来，发现自己腿间一片粘腻，内裤贴在某个柔软敏感的部位，微凉的触感让他不由自主打了个颤。Theseus恰巧在那时醒来，看见之后揉了揉他的头发，轻巧地说了句“Newt长大了嘛，快去洗个澡把内裤换掉吧” 便起身去了厕所。尽管上生理卫生课的时候他总开小差，还是很快明白了是怎么回事，并没有放在心上。只是隔天夜里当他又抱着枕头准备爬上哥哥的床时，却被温和地拒绝了。“你很快就会长成一个真正的男人了，Newt” Theseus对他说，“开学就是11年级了，不能再和哥哥一起睡啦”。那时候他还没有抽条，站直了都够不到Theseus的下巴，根本就不觉得“男人”这个词和自己有什么关系，他只是觉得委屈。前一天哥哥还带他去游泳，在他害怕的时候抱着他游回了岸边，现在却连一起睡觉都不行了。他又占不了多大地方。

也是从那一天开始，他们不再亲密无间，Theseus不再喊他Artemis，拥抱也消失了。更过分的是第二年暑假，他们去了尼斯，Theseus开始成天不见踪影，常常在午夜过后，有时甚至天微亮才回到住处。并且好几次，不是一个人。妈妈挺高兴的，只是让他做好安全措施，“别弄出什么乱子”，便转头督促Newt也多出去晒晒太阳，别总窝在房间里看书，“这样会交不到女朋友的”。

“去他的女朋友”，Newt烦躁地翻了个身，他对女孩子没兴趣，也并不想要随便的什么男孩，他只是，想念他的哥哥。他为那思念的分量感到恐惧，不知道过了这么久两人再次共处一室自己会不会作出什么出格的事。但至少，Theseus没办法带炮友回去了。


	4. Chapter 4

Scamander兄弟于上午从希思罗出发，飞抵米兰后乘火车前往克雷马，出站时已经有辆小车等着他们，再在乡间小路上颠簸了十来分钟终于抵达目的地。

Newt从车里钻出来一边伸展筋骨一边四处打量，睡眠不足又在局限的空间里呆了大半天可真够受的，目之所及总算让他稍稍放松下来。这是意大利北部一处寻常的乡间别墅，石墙斑驳，木质窗户经历风吹日晒呈现出不均匀的颜色，但仍十分结实，挑高通透，沉稳大气。院落很大，种满了果树，还有一个用石头彻成的游泳池。Newt几乎是一下子就喜欢上了这个地方，在心里不情不愿地给Oliver，那个邀约他们来此处的美国人加了一点分数。

Oliver是Theseus读硕士时的同学和室友。个子很高，比Theseus还高上一截，棕发蓝眼，说话时微卷着舌头尾音上扬，总带着点漫不经心，似乎挺受女孩们喜欢。他和Theseus关系很好，那年春假是和Scamander家一起度过的。

倒不是说Oliver做过什么冒犯了Newt的事，他其实只是羡慕Oliver如Theseus一般的自信，又妒嫉他因之能与Theseus并驾齐驱亲密交流。自己在哥哥眼里大概就是个不省心的小孩，因着血缘关系照顾迁就，等到Theseus成家立业，或许也就不会再为他分神。

Newt神游的时候房子的主人Perlman教授已经迎了出来，礼貌又热切地和他的兄长握手致意，一位棕发女士上前来轻轻拍了拍他的肩，说道，“你好，我是Annella，你一定是Newt了，和我的Elio一般大呢，希望你们能相处愉快”。她刚说完，便有一个与Newt年纪相仿的男孩从门里跑了出来。

大约是拥有一位优秀的兄长的缘故，Newt从小便对外人没有太大兴趣，但眼前的男孩却让他觉得亲切。一头棕色的卷发，比Theseus发色还要深一些，长相秀气，皮肤很白，并且好运气地不像自己这么容易晒出雀斑，他们俩应该差不多高，身形相似，都很瘦削。Elio接过他的行李箱，“来吧，我带你到你们的房间去”。

他和Theseus住在Elio对面的客房，大大的窗户，采光良好，两张挨得很近的单人床，浴室洗手间，连通着一间小小的画室。“我那边有个小书房”，Elio对他说，“如果你想找书看或是需要什么就和我说，明天开始我就住那了，美国人住我的房间。你们认识对吗，希望他能有意思点，我们家挺久没来过美国人了”。

“恩，他是我哥哥的同学，个子特别高，说话很……美国人，卷着小舌头那种。” 他记起Oliver每次把回见(see you later)简略成later，不禁皱了皱眉。Elio笑了起来，亮晶晶的眼睛带了点期待。

晚饭可口丰盛，气氛也很好，Perlman教授和Annella学识渊博，和Theseus聊得非常愉快。Newt坐在他哥哥旁边，安静地吃着饭，只在话题带到自己身上时轻声回应几句。他微微低着头，掩饰内心的慌乱，太近了，他已经很久没有和Theseus这么接近过。Newt努力镇定，却又控制不住用余光偷瞄他的哥哥。Theseus的侧脸在灯光下发着柔和的光，一缕发卷散落在额前(头发长长了)，拿着刀叉的手手指修长，指节分明，切肉时稍微用力手臂上便浮现淡淡的青筋。他觉得自己心跳得很快，胃像是打了个结，有点想吐。

饭后他们意犹未尽移动到起居室继续闲聊，Newt借口说累了便匆匆跑回房间。他飞快地洗了个澡，穿上睡裤，在两张小床上都翻滚了一番，最终占据了靠窗的那一张。他本以为自己一定睡不着，却在意识到之前，被夏夜的微风，树叶摩擦的沙沙声和虫鸣诱哄着进入了梦乡。

Theseus Scamander即将面临人生的严峻考验，至少在他缓慢地爬上那几十级楼梯时是这么想的。他对于该如何与自己的小弟弟独处毫无头绪，在那么长时间的生分之后。随即担心又占了上风，Newt一整天都没精打采的，晚饭也吃得很少，整张脸红扑扑，该不会是中暑了吧……他深吸一口气，轻轻拉开房门。房间里有点暗，只有浴室的灯亮着，Newt躺在靠窗的床上，确切地说是趴着，脸朝向里侧，已经睡着了。和以前一模一样，Theseus被这熟悉的画面击中，突然感到一阵酸楚。那些他们相伴入眠的每一夜，Artemis总是睡在他的右边，比起做个小勺子，他的弟弟更喜欢向着他，窝在他的臂弯里，柔软的卷发和脸颊贴着他的身体，呼吸温暖着他的皮肤。Theseus关灯拉上窗帘，脱了衣服小心翼翼地在他的床上躺下，侧身面对Newt，黑暗中他看不清弟弟的样子，只能听到舒缓绵长的呼吸，Theseus闭上眼睛跟着那节奏，吸气...呼气，吸气...呼气，不一会儿也睡着了。


	5. Chapter 5

Newt迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，第一眼看到的便是对面收拾整齐空无一人的单人床，只有枕头和薄被的叠放方式表明Theseus并没有夜不归宿。他哥哥果然也不想和他共处一室，Newt把脸埋进枕头自暴自弃地想着，却在起身时瞄到一张折叠整齐的纸条。

Newt，早上好，今天我就要开始和Perlman教授做课题了，你可以在书房找到我们。Perlman教授的藏书十分丰富，相信其中一定会有你感兴趣的。当然，现在是暑假，放松休息是最重要的事，昨天见你食欲不振，脸很红，体温也有些偏高，也许多睡一点更为明智。如果情况没有好转，请务必让我知道。你的，Theseus  
P.S. Oliver傍晚到。

真是...客套疏远，他不如干脆写上此致敬礼算了。Newt忿忿地把纸条揉成一团丢到床下。他坐着发了一会儿呆，终于还是把纸团捡起来，慢慢地摊平了，夹在自己那本边角磨损严重的笔记本中。

 

Theseus一整天状态都很差。先是遭受了弟弟天使睡颜的暴击，别误会，睁眼就能看到Artemis在他的“我最喜欢的事物”榜单里一直都排在前三，可他毕竟已经很久没能好好端详弟弟的脸了，刚成年的男孩眉眼长开了许多，Scamander家标志性的鼻子愈发高挺，脸颊和鼻尖上淡淡的雀斑十分可爱。他和自己很像，但柔和一些，嘴唇更饱满柔软......Theseus在意识到自己的手即将抚上弟弟的唇瓣时匆忙打住，落荒而逃。

帮助Perlman教授整理文献资料带来几个小时的轻松，他抛开念想，让自己沉浸在几个世纪前的书信中，寻找进行研究所需的蛛丝马迹，直到他弟弟和Perlman教授的儿子，那个叫Elio的男孩端着杏桃汁加入他们。Newt和Elio其实很有分寸，把托盘放下后就坐到一边看书去了，Newt看的那本是Elio给他找的，两人偶尔轻声交流几句，并不吵闹，却仍旧令他分心。Theseus无法不去注意书房另一边的动静，也根本管不住因之而引发的思绪。他那不擅交际与人疏远的弟弟和另一个男孩相处得很愉快，两个小脑袋瓜靠得那么近，发梢都要蹭到一块儿了！交头接耳，像两只亲密的动物幼崽。作为兄长Theseus应该感到高兴的，可他只觉得入口酸甜可口的杏桃汁喝到最后不知为什么有点涩，微微发苦。

午饭后情况变得更糟了。Elio的朋友，一个叫Marzia的女孩来找他们玩，三个人聚在院子里的树荫下，Elio拿出一把吉他拨弄，不时指着一张大概是乐谱的牛皮纸和他们讨论。Newt看上去，十分放松，他对Elio说着话，对Marzia微笑，脸上的雀斑生动活泼。Theseus突然意识到这是他第一次见到Newt和年龄相近的人呆在一起，而他竟然只想把他们拉开。他痛苦地发现自己正妒嫉得发狂，手上的信件一个字都看不进去了。

 

Newt可以感受到Theseus不时瞟向他们的目光。他在看Marzia吗，他苦涩地想，还是Elio？


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver，Newt想，还真是和三年前一模一样，不过现在他有个吐槽盟友了。那天Elio带他去克雷马的银行开户，回来后绘声绘色地叙述了Oliver如何在对话进行之中冒然起身，收好填完的表格，丢下一句"Later"扬长而去。  
"Later" Elio模仿着卷舌音，“真没礼貌”。  
"Later" Newt点点头，“就是这个” ，他们对视一眼，随即爆发出一阵大笑。  
之后这就成了他们的小小暗号，他们会在Oliver说完之后悄悄对着对方翻个白眼，再忍不住偷笑。

但是Elio对Oliver也很感兴趣，Newt能感觉得到。

“可能是因为他特别高吧，” 他们正躺在泳池边晒太阳，“他很自信，有点太自信了，可是又不讨厌”  
“恩.....”  
“当然，你哥哥也很好” Elio匆匆忙忙地补充，“很...绅士。”  
“恩......从小到大每个人都说他很有礼貌。”

Theseus其实，并不是真的那么乖的，Newt想着小时候哥哥纵容他的无伤大雅的胡闹，帮他瞒着父母收留流浪小动物，在他被欺负的时候去替他讨回公道，甚至还模仿他的笔记帮他做过抄写的作业。但是他并不想和另一个人分享，即便是难得的相处融洽的新朋友。然后他又想到前一天他们在院子里打排球，Theseus和Oliver那队理所当然地很快赢得了比赛，他们都很高，很健壮。Oliver喝水的时候捏了捏Elio的肩，Elio表现得有点不自在，但Newt知道他每天都会刮胡子(虽然其实在他们这个年纪根本不需要那么频繁)，有时还会看着镜子抚摸自己瘦弱光洁的胸膛(他真的只是凑巧看到)，Elio应该挺羡慕Oliver的身材。相比之下，Newt还是更喜欢他哥哥的。Scamander一家都是修长型的，只是Newt像妈妈，骨骼纤细一些，而Theseus则和爸爸一样，肩膀宽阔，肌肉结实但并不夸张，跑动时线条流畅好看，拥抱时有安全感又不压迫。这...Newt暗自叹了口气，他也不想和别人分享。何况，两个青春期男孩在一起谈论的不是女孩而是别的成年男性已经不太寻常，如果其中还涉及到身体、欣赏仰慕和血缘关系就更有点过了。

 

晚上他们决定去露天Disco舞厅。当然不是Newt的主意，如果可以选择他是绝对会避免这类场所的，他对搭讪和被搭讪（是的，他确实去过酒吧，还被搭讪了，天知道那个人在想什么）没兴趣，也不想喝酒，他一喝酒就脸红，据说小时候不小心喝了酒还会胡言乱语抱着Theseus不放，只是他并没有任何独自留下的借口。于是，当然，到场没多久他就后悔了。觉得自己的哥哥性感帅气，知道他深受欢迎是一回事，亲眼目睹就非常不愉快了。舞池里一半女孩都在肆无忌惮地盯着Theseus，等着他看到她们好对他抛媚眼，Newt甚至还捕捉到几个男孩偷偷流连的目光。而他哥哥似乎早就对此习以为常，已经和两三个穿着火辣，胆子比较大直接围上去的女孩一起跳舞了，并且丝毫不在意她们借着闪躲旁人挤在他手臂上的丰满胸部。

Newt呆呆地坐在那里，生气又难过。他觉得自己很傻，为什么不坚决一点拒绝这次旅行，他竟然还隐约在期待着什么。Theseus是一个健康的成年男性，喜欢女性柔软圆润的身体，而自己只是他的弟弟，他怎么可能喜欢......Theseus是不可能喜欢我的，Newt终于把这句话说了出来，即使只是在心里。他本该为了承认那个禁忌的词感到恐慌，实际却连一点劲儿都提不起来，随即他又想起前两个暑假夜里偶尔听到房门外走廊上传来的女孩的轻笑，他不想再呆下去了。Newt低下头深呼吸，努力平复心情，希望自己看起来不要太丧气，和Elio说一声就走，却突然意识到他的朋友也过于安静了。

Elio正叼着一根烟，全神贯注地盯着舞池。他脸上的神情带着一丝茫然，但更多的是向往和一点，悲伤？那就像是，就像是......他顺着Elio的视线望去，噢。

DJ不知什么时候换了一首慢歌，Oliver正和一个穿着露背连衣裙的短发女生搂在一起，他们紧紧贴着彼此，随着音乐缓慢移动身体。

他不知道自己该不该转头看看他哥哥在做什么，或许也无关紧要了。就在此时，Elio似乎终于回过神来，他先是看了Newt一眼，顿了顿又看向他身后，目光在那逡巡了一会儿回到他身上，“我们走吧”，Newt点点头。

Elio从吧台上顺了瓶红酒，他们一言不发沿着昏暗的小路往前走，来到河边。Newt看着他脱到只剩平角裤一头扎进水里，犹豫片刻照做了。  
“这也太凉了......”  
“所以我才拿了瓶酒啊，” Elio在这个晚上第一次露出笑容。

他们在水里发泄似地扑腾了好一阵，直到四肢酸软才游回岸边瘫倒在草坪上。这个晚上没有月亮，繁星闪耀，四周非常安静，还能隐约听到远处的舞曲声。Elio拧开红酒喝了一口递给Newt，他小心地啜了一口，让果香芬芳、口感柔和的酒液温暖被河水浸润夜风吹拂的身体。  
“所以......”  
“你哥哥其实......没怎么样，不是像他那样，他、你哥哥是和一个女孩儿在跳舞，但...他们没有贴在一起”  
“噢......其实我是想说，你对Oliver......”  
“而且，他是我哥哥不是吗，Theseus”  
“恩，但你喜欢他对吗，你爱他” Elio就这样带着他惯常的直白，毫无预兆地把那个词说了出来。

“......是的，我爱他” 这是Newt第一次把自己对哥哥的感情宣之于口，他觉得，很平静。其实这对于他早就不是什么新闻了，从小到大，他的目光只追随过一个身影，他的梦里从来都只有一双蓝灰色的眼睛，偶尔带着无奈，更多时候是宠溺。而十五岁以后，当他开始梦见修长有力的手臂和结实的大腿，他就知道是怎么回事了。只不过这不是那种可以和任何人讨论的事，即便是他在学校里唯一的朋友Leta，一个也不太合群无视常规讨厌教条但很善良的女孩。这是他一个人的，没有名字的秘密，他不去想那是什么，就不用面对必然的失败，像今天这样。“你很喜欢Oliver，你...爱他吗？”

Elio轻轻地笑了，“我不知道，我以前没有喜欢过男人”，他又喝了一口酒，“我一直知道自己没那么直，但是只有和女孩在一起过”。  
"Marzia......"  
“我们做了，那天”  
“噢......” Newt觉得自己应该已经习惯了Elio的说话方式，每当这种时候却还是只能发出单音节的回答，并且他的脸也越来越烫了，但他还是视死如归地又喝了一口酒，他们毕竟不是在聊诸如哪首钢琴曲可以试着用吉他演奏，或Perlman教授还有什么稀奇古怪的藏书他可能会感兴趣这样的安全话题。  
“你和女孩做过吗” 果然。  
“没有...我觉得我对女孩没有兴趣” 他想了想，“对别的男孩，或者男人吧，也没有。你知道，Theseus比我大八岁，我开始会说话学走路的时候他已经很能照顾我了。以前我一直觉得有他就够了” ，夜里的风越来越凉了，他吸了吸鼻子。

“我总想着他” Elio突然说，“想到他那天搭在我背上的手，我和Marzia做的时候也想到了他” 他用手蒙着脸，“我...我总想做点什么，让他慌张一点，不要总是那么自信满满洋洋得意。我想让他想要我” Elio的声音有点模糊，像是迷离梦境中的呓语。“你想过和你哥谈谈吗？” 他又清醒过来。  
Newt简直想拿酒瓶敲他朋友的头，“然后让他把我当成怪物从此离得远远的吗？”  
“也许没那么糟？” Elio接过酒瓶喝了一大口，“我们在书房，或院子里的时候，Theseus总是在看着你” 说不定是在看你，Newt在心里反驳着，没有说出口。“而且你哥哥挺关心你的，第一个晚上你吃得很少，又很早就回了房间，我听到他问妈妈有没有对付中暑的草药”。那只是他在履行“兄长的责任”，Theseus一直都很会照顾人。他想。

“你记得妈妈那天读的故事吗？”  
“恩”  
“Is it better to speak or to die” 两人同时念了出来，随后又沉默了。

 

他们不知在河边坐了多久，直到喝完那一瓶红酒，Newt觉得自己手脚有些凉，但脸又很热，头昏昏的。他们并肩而行回到家里，似乎已经是深夜，房子里很安静，也许是都睡了，也许没有回来。进门前Elio给了Newt一个拥抱，安慰似地轻轻拍了拍他的肩。


	7. Chapter 7

Theseus简直要气炸了。晚上去露天舞厅，他先是犯愁如果Newt被搭讪他要怎么不着痕迹地把人赶走，结果他弟弟倒是帮他解决了难题，没一会儿就不见了，一起消失的还有Elio。他又没什么正当理由去找他们，只能呆在舞厅等着，跳了一支又一支舞。坦白说，这里的女孩儿很不错，青春可人，又带着南欧人的热情，随着时间越来越晚而Newt和Elio一直没出现，他在越烧越旺的妒火之中差点失去理智甚至短暂考虑过要不要真的在外面来一发再回去。这几天，过得很艰难。他是一个健康的青年男性，有着正常的生理需求，而他日思夜想又刻意疏远了那么久，唯一能挑战他的自制力让他像动物一般发情的对象，他亲爱的弟弟就毫无防备地睡在触手可及之处，然后浴室的门还锁不上。更别说他还得看着Newt和旁人亲近，Theseus可以感觉到自己的脾气快控制不住了，长时间精液堵塞可不是什么好事。

当然，最后他还是无视了所有的明示暗示，在这个夜晚结束的时候独自一人回到住处。他已经做了一个决定。这些天Theseus想了很多，他意识到了自己的错误，那个时候那样把Newt推开，虽说即便再重来一次他恐怕依旧会惊慌失措做出同样的举动，但他还是过于怯懦了，他毕竟是更年长的那个。他因之缺席了弟弟的青春期，他们在每年的几个假期见面，不咸不淡地问候致意，Newt一年比一年长高，话变得更少，总是微微垂着头，回避视线。他不知道弟弟这几年在学校过得怎么样，没出过什么乱子吧反正，母亲从未抱怨。他知道Artemis那张依旧精致乖巧的脸上多了些雀斑，却已经无法准确辨认过去与现在的了。Theseus终于清楚地意识到，Newt已经长大，有一天终将离他而去，他在他的人生中占不到多少时间了。他想要和弟弟修复关系，不管Newt会怎么想，至少他要先道歉。

等他拉开房门发现里面空无一人就很难继续理智下去了，更不用提对面的房间门也都虚掩着，除了他谁都不在。Theseus当然不关心Oliver去了哪里，Newt和Elio总要回来的吧，他想。等待期间他终于在洗澡的时候给自己来了个手活儿，但短暂的满足很快被四周的寂静冲散了。随着时间流逝，他愈发焦灼坐立不安，最后只好到阳台上抽烟，结果就看见了，两个男孩抱在一起。

 

Newt拖着步子跟在Elio身后上了楼，他们互道晚安，Newt又在走道里站了一会儿。门缝下漆黑一片，他希望Theseus已经回来睡着了，如果是另一种情况......Newt拉开门，床是空的。他轻轻叹了口气，回身关上门，连灯都懒得开了，打算潦草地洗个澡就上床睡觉。  
“还真是难分难舍啊，” Theseus。“从楼下上来用了” 他顿了顿，“十二分钟。”  
Newt承认，在听到他兄长声音的一瞬间，知道他没有在外面过夜，心里那簇小小的火苗雀跃地跳动了一下，但，他在说什么？Newt决定不理他。  
“你们去哪了，干什么去了”  
“......”  
“说话，Newt” 沉默显然不是正确的应对方式，说话间Theseus已经来到他面前，甚至抓住了他左手手腕，“你和Elio干什么去了，你们去了整整一个晚上。”  
“我们......” 他后知后觉地意识到此时开口也不是什么明智的决定，“你喝酒了？？” Theseus的手已经抚上他滚烫的脸颊，“你喝酒了，还喝了不少，你居然和外人一起喝酒了，你们到底干什么去了。”

Newt一点也搞不清楚是怎么回事，他很累，这一个晚上他喝酒，游泳，还走了好一段路，再加上心情起伏，现在只希望能好好睡一觉。可是他哥哥离他这么近，手还在他脸上？身上？却又不依不挠地反复问着同一个问题，语气中的怒意令他瑟缩。

在他迟钝的脑袋组织出一个恰当的回复之前，Theseus已然气到失去理智口不择言了，“你们做了吗，我看见你们抱在一起了，你们做了吗！”

这可就太过分了。Newt终于反应过来他哥哥在说什么，愤怒地挣扎起来，“又关你什么事呢！” Theseus因为他的爆发愣了下神，下意识地松开了手，他应该趁这个机会逃走的，Elio肯定可以收留他一晚，可是…… “我们做了什么又关你什么事呢，我已经成年了，哥哥” 他刻意在那个称呼上加重语气，满意地看到黑暗中兄长的身形微微凝滞，他已经很久没有这样叫过Theseus了。“你不是也玩得挺开心的吗，和那几个女孩” ，“我……” ，“如果不是因为我在你估计就把其中一个带回来了吧，像在尼斯的时候，还有去年，” 脑子里有个声音，似乎是在告诉Newt可能需要注意一下音量，然而他已经顾不了那么多了，Theseus才是那个不讲道理的人，“是你说的，‘长成一个真正的男人’，” 他深吸一口气，为自己竟然有点鼻酸感到羞恼，不能在这个时候哭鼻子，太丢脸了。“你早就不管我了，现在也别来烦我！” 

Newt如脱力般跌坐在床上，用力咬住嘴唇不让自己哭出声。他也把Theseus推开了，比他兄长那时更直白明确。撑着点，他对自己说，Theseus很快会从你身边走开，不要让他察觉。

在这不长的几分钟里，Theseus的脑海之中闪现许多领悟，比如，原来之前的暑假他带人回去Newt都是知道的，比如，Newt应该真的非常生气才会这么冲着他嚷嚷，以及，自己那时候说的话弟弟全都放在了心上，还有，女孩儿什么的，他是在吃醋吗...... Theseus抓住最重要的，把其它留待日后再揣摩，他清楚地认识到自己深深地伤害了Newt，他的弟弟在哭。

Theseus动了，Newt屏息静待兄长与他擦身而过，却在片刻之后被轻轻拉着站起身，随即落入一个久违的怀抱。Theseus紧紧拥着他，他们的胸膛隔着一件薄薄的棉质T恤贴在一起，他湿漉漉的脸靠在Theseus的颈侧，而他哥哥正贴着他的耳朵轻声地一遍又一遍道歉“对不起，Newt，我不应该这样对你，都是我的错，你能原谅我吗？” 过去三年的委屈突然翻涌上来，他哭得更厉害了。

他们就那样站了好一会儿，Theseus渐渐不再说话，只是抚着他的背帮他顺气，直到Newt停止哭泣平静下来。Theseus松开怀抱，牵着Newt的手把他带进浴室，在开灯的时候受到了小小的阻拦。Newt的眼睛有点睁不开了，脸上干一块湿一块，他觉得自己肯定一塌糊涂。Theseus顿了顿，突然笑出来，“你哭成什么样我没见过”。他让Newt坐在洗手池旁边的台子上，捂着他的眼睛按下开关，再慢慢张开手让他一点一点适应光线。

Newt低着头不好意思看他哥哥，又觉得这一切有些不真实，这样久违的亲昵，也许下一秒他就会醒来，发现一切只是一场美梦。

Theseus打湿毛巾一边轻柔地给他擦脸一边说，“现在已经很晚了，你应该也很累，先睡觉，明天我们再好好谈一谈，好吗？” 

“恩” 他点了点头。

 

Newt先回到卧室。他站在床边犹豫片刻便把自己的床往里推了推和另一张床靠在一起，幸好没弄出太大动静，然后飞快躺下闭上眼睛。他听着抽水马桶的冲水声，水龙头打开再拧上，电灯开关，脚步声，停顿，最后是床垫的凹陷。他又等了一小会儿才微微睁开眼睛，视线所及正好看到Theseus的右手掌心朝上摊在两张床的接缝处，Newt慢慢地慢慢地把手伸过去，勾着他哥哥的手指，睡着了。


	8. Chapter 8

“啪哒” Newt回过神，俯下身第…他也搞不清是第几次了，去捡掉在地上的笔，已经在这里坐了快半小时了，手上的书一个字也没看进去，他轻轻叹了口气，调整坐姿，闭上眼睛深呼吸，试着集中精神，就在这个时候，他又感受到了...... Newt睁开眼睛往书房的方向望去，正对上Theseus带着笑意的专注视线，他下意识地露出一个微笑，便看到那点笑意从他哥哥的眼底渐渐蔓延到嘴角。他们注视着彼此，也许不过几十秒，又或者是几分钟，直到Theseus垂下眼睛，转身慢慢踱回屋里。

Newt呼出一口气，感觉自己的心狂跳不已，脸也有些发烫。他们已经这样，好几天了。大吵一架的第二天早上，Newt抱着Theseus的胳膊醒来，确认前一晚是真实存在的，他当然很高兴，随即便有些不知所措，整整三年的生分，而自己也的确跨过了十八岁的门槛，不再是个孩子了，他所想念的亲密的兄弟关系很可能已经不得当，更不用说现在的他非常清楚自己渴望的远不止那些，他不知道该如何与Theseus相处了。而他的兄长就还是那副淡定磊落的样子，对于被抱到手臂发麻不以为意，响亮地道了声早安，甚至还揉了揉他的头发就刷牙去了。

他们在早餐后进行了那番谈话，并没有他预想中的尴尬。Theseus再次郑重道歉，那双漂亮的蓝灰色眼睛认真地看着他，带着痛苦和懊悔，Newt几乎是立刻就原谅了他。紧接着他的兄长小心翼翼地提出了期许，“让你有那样的感觉我很抱歉，Newt，但我” Theseus深深地吸了一口气，“我希望你知道，我并没有不管你，我永远都是你的哥哥，任何事都可以找我商量，任何事，我会帮助你的” 他顿了顿，“像以前那样”。大概没什么人见过Theseus这个样子，Newt想，发觉自己的哥哥其实也不是那么确定安抚了他的不安。“恩，好” 他用手肘轻轻地戳了戳他哥哥。那之后他们还聊了一些其他的，Newt很快就会到来的大学生活，Theseus的研究，话题不可避免转到Perlman一家，Newt明确了他和Elio的关系（只是好朋友！），对Theseus的胡乱猜测作出谴责，两个人嘻嘻哈哈，默契十足地共同忽略了亲兄弟之间一般不会那样质问对方的亲密关系。

一切都容易过头了，他们和过去几乎是无缝衔接，甚至更亲密，如果Newt对自己足够诚实。他们总是靠得很近，在各种不是完全必要的时候碰触对方，餐桌上为了拿另一头的沙拉搭在肩上的手，泳池里不经意擦过的腿，以及互相注视的目光和拥抱。他们已经算是睡在一张床上了，甚至今天早晨他睁开眼发现自己的脸正贴在Theseus的肩上，而他哥哥每天都还是坚持给他一个晚安的拥抱，在他们都收拾停当准备上床之前，灯通常都已经关了，Theseus会拥着他，昏暗中他只能听到他们的呼吸和心跳，以及那声低沉的“晚安，Newt”。

虽然在人际关系上经验不怎么丰富，Newt也知道这并不寻常，如果是两个普通年轻人，他会说他们在调情，但他们是亲兄弟.....好吧，他们就是在调情，而且他不打算停止，贪恋缺失的好不容易回来了，他现在不想思考以后。可他也无法不思考Theseus是怎么想的，Newt发现自己总是在脑海里回放Theseus那天说着“任何事”的样子，夹杂着Elio在河边说的话和那句"Is it better to speak or to die"。他不知道Elio是否选择了“谈一谈”，他们这几天没怎么说上话，一方面Elio似乎也有些心不在焉还忙着陪Marzia，另一方面，凑在一起讨论感情困扰是女孩们干的事，成年男性应该自己解决问题。但他确实有些想念自己的朋友，用吉他弹奏巴赫的奇思妙想和他熟知又宣称无关紧要的趣闻琐事，Newt只需要静静听着，把占据心神的复杂的兄弟关系暂时放到一边。

 

Theseus发现自己又一次想着弟弟微笑的样子走神了，急忙整了整手上的书信，微微皱眉作出专注的样子，幸好Oliver和Perlman教授正沉浸在幻灯片中，似乎并没有注意。这几天Perlman教授偶尔会用带着深意的了然目光看着他们，Theseus很肯定他已经有所察觉，只是无法确定是对Oliver和Elio还是他们兄弟俩，他当然希望是前者。Perlman一家学识丰富，谦和有礼，又都不同寻常地细腻敏锐，还包容性十足，他现在完全能理解为什么Newt会那么快就和Elio成为朋友了，然而这个世界或许可以对同性之爱睁一只眼闭一只眼，却绝无可能接受兄弟相恋。

是的，兄弟相恋，这便是他这几天快乐又痛苦的根源。他得回了Artemis，他的月亮，并且，在那些视线相交和肢体接触的时刻，他开始放任自己大胆想象，也许有那么一丝可能，他的弟弟也爱着他。Theseus拒绝思考那双晶莹剔透的灰绿色眼睛把同样的目光投注在另一个人身上的可能性，也不认为Newt还会那样乖巧放松地接受谁的拥抱（包括他们的父母），Artemis的专注和信任只属于他，这让他的心里充盈又甜蜜。随之而来的便是巨大的罪恶感，他不应该这么快乐的，不应该放纵自己，更不应该纵容他弟弟，Newt才刚刚成年，不能在这个时候就让他背上背德的枷锁，他还没有看过世界。Theseus努力思考，试图在困境之中开出一条路，他不愿意也不能再那样简单粗暴地推开Newt了，但他也不知道怎么才能不着痕迹地重新划出那条界限。

洗澡几乎是唯一的独处时间，Theseus躺在浴缸里，整个人浸没在水面下，不无羡慕地回想几分钟前透过和阳台相连的窗户不小心看到的情景，隐约听到拍门声从水里坐起的时候他还在出神，差点忽略了Newt说的话，等反应过来已经没有时间把自己收拾体面了，他抓起浴巾冲了出去。

 

楼下的钢琴声终于停了，Newt又等了一会儿，和Theseus打过招呼便去找Elio。晚上Perlman家有客人来访，他们很早就回到房间，和兄长独处依旧让他心神不宁，Newt无法克制自己的期待，便也免不了在一次又一次无事发生之后感到失落，这种时候还得隔着一扇门板听他哥哥洗澡就太折磨了，Newt打算和他朋友随便聊几句，或许Elio能再给他推荐本有趣的书。

Elio的房门虚掩着，“Elio?” Newt轻声呼唤，无人应答，他正打算退出去，一阵风把书桌上的乐谱吹落，Newt俯下身收拾，发现其中夹着一张便条，在他意识到自己或许无意间窥探了朋友的隐私之前大脑已经先一步读出了那行字迹不算陌生的简短留言“成熟点。今晚午夜见。” 与此同时，他似乎听见浴室另一头的房间传来刻意压低的轻笑，那是......一只手温柔但牢固地捂住了他的嘴，另一只胳膊圈住腰把他拖了出去。"Shhh....." Theseus。Newt停止挣扎，任兄长把他带回房间。

 

Theseus轻手轻脚关上门，一边想着要赶快躲进浴室把自己收拾好，这样的场面多少有点尴尬，还好他们没有不小心听到什么更过分的......他心不在焉地转过身，随即被一具温热的身体抵在了门上，稍微有些不知轻重，凸起的木板顶着他的后脑勺和后背有点疼，但什么都比不上那张近在咫尺的脸和嘴唇上柔软的触感带来的冲击。Artemis。他的弟弟显然毫无经验，就只是一动不动紧紧贴着他，从嘴唇到前胸到腹部到...Theseus终于反应过来把他推开，却马上发现自己可能太用力了，Newt趔趄两步，重重地撞在床尾的铁栏杆上，那闷响让Theseus不由自主地瑟缩了一下急忙上前查看，却立刻被拒绝了。

“别过来。” 他很疼，明天后腰上大概会起一片淤青，如果不想被关切，这几天最好都不要去游泳。Newt不知道为什么自己还在想着这些无关紧要的事，可能是不想考虑其他的吧，他做了糟糕的事，搞砸了，Theseus会远离他，暑假余下的日子会很麻烦等等。他短暂地思考了一下从另一头的门逃跑的可能性，却发现自己无处可去。算了，Newt直起身朝他的那一边床走去，他得把它们拉开点。

"Newt, "

......

Theseus看着Newt把自己的枕头往外移，俯身拉开床头，再走到床尾，就知道他不会开口了。Theseus做了唯一能做的事，他走过去，在Newt把自己团成一团丢到床上之前拉住他，把他紧紧拥在怀中。  
"Shhh......"他安抚着如受伤炸毛的小动物一般剧烈挣扎的弟弟，“听我说，Artemis”，久违的亲昵称呼起了作用，他现在得到他的注意力了，“我不是，” Theseus斟酌着字句，Newt抬头看他，那双漂亮的眼睛里还有一丝渴求，却被痛苦与失望蒙上了一层水雾，显得有些黯淡。自己其实从来就没有什么选择，Theseus低头吻住弟弟的时候想，那样悲伤的表情永远都不该出现在他的Artemis脸上。

Newt马上抛开了挣脱的念头，那双与他相似的嘴唇正在轻柔地亲吻他，他笨拙地学着回应，获得了热情的吮吸和湿润的舔舐，于是他试着开启牙关伸出舌头，噢。他不知道自己什么时候闭上了眼睛，所有注意力都集中在那潮湿粘腻的触感上，有点色情，又亲密得不可思议。Newt可以感觉到自己呼吸急促，心跳得很快，心情却逐渐平复了。

他们就那样唇舌纠缠了好一会儿，直到Theseus强迫自己停下来，他贴着弟弟的额头，拇指摩挲着下意识凑上来索吻的唇瓣，“我从来就没有想要推开你，Artemis，我一直都想要你，想要拥有你，我只是，” Newt从来没见过他哥哥那么痛苦，“我只是不知道怎么样才可以让你不受到伤害。”

Newt从有些松动的怀抱中伸出双臂，用力抱住他的兄长，“只要你别丢下我，Theseus，” 他轻轻地蹭他哥哥的脸，“我知道你总是觉得自己比我大多了，应该护着我，我很高兴，但” 他认真地看着Theseus的眼睛，“我已经长大了，我可以站在你的身边，” 我也想要保护你，“而且我知道自己要什么。”

“这是你想要的吗？” Theseus的声音里有一丝不易察觉的震颤。

“是的，哥哥” Newt终于好好地亲到了他最喜欢的人。

 

两个人乱七八糟地跌进重新并在一起的床上，Theseus一边护着自己全身上下唯一的浴巾一边去拽Newt的衣服，而Newt则挣扎在到底是先解决自己穿得太多的问题还是先把哥哥扒光。弟弟应该没什么经验有点激动很正常，Theseus对于自己也像个毛头小子般急不可耐多少有点无语，在他们又一次撞到鼻子之后，他终于放弃守卫浴巾搂住了刚脱掉T恤马上俯身压住他的Newt，“等等”，男孩僵住了，他急忙安抚地亲了亲点缀着雀斑的鼻尖，“我们可以慢慢来的，Artemis，我们有很多时间，你想做什么都可以”，瘦削的身体放松下来，“什么都可以？” “什么都可以”他向他保证，“不过，”Theseus顿了顿，“我们先把你的裤子脱了？要不这样太不公平了。”

Theseus几乎是在撒娇了，这样孩子气的兄长让Newt觉得十分甜蜜，他控制不住地去亲那张英俊的脸，眉毛眼窝颧骨鼻子，再伸出舌头湿润地舔吻两瓣丰厚的嘴唇，等意识到的时候他有些惊慌地发现自己正不由自主贴着Theseus摆动腰胯磨蹭，他想要...他想要......纽扣和拉链不知什么时候解开的，平角裤被拉下去的同时一只带着薄茧的手牢牢握住了他弹跳而出的阴茎，那只手只是稍微撸动了几下，手指在头部微微收紧，他便完全忍不住，颤抖着射了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定是兄弟俩的房间和Elio/Oliver那边是对称的，电影里Elio住的房间对称本文前面章节提及的画室，Oliver住的房间对称兄弟俩住的。然后浴室的窗户可以看到大阳台，Theseus看到了Elio和Oliver午夜在阳台碰面。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基本上是一章腻腻歪歪的pwp

Theseus是被他弟弟的晨勃弄醒的，男孩儿半个身体压着他，温热的鼻息喷在颈侧，一只手在他身上摸来摸去，腰还在不安分地乱扭，这让他想起三年前那个清晨，随即便因为不用装作若无其事再躲去厕所打飞机微笑起来。

“你醒了，Thes？” Newt贴着Theseus的脖子，声音黏糊糊的，浑然不觉兄长正被强烈的爱意淹没。Thes，那是Newt很小很小，也就是刚开始学说话那阵对Theseus的称呼，其实他完全没必要一开始就学那么难发音的词，但小小Newt却很固执，一遍又一遍重复着，甚至为了自己无法正确叫出哥哥的名字急得哭鼻子，Theseus心疼地抱着他，一边给他擦眼泪一边再一次示范发音，"θi: - si: - əs"，"θi: - θi:s..." 小家伙已经哭到打嗝了。于是少年想了一个办法，他告诉弟弟，Thes也是自己的名字，就像Newt也是Newton，并再三向他保证他的发音很完美，"θi:s" ，舌尖从齿尖闪过，就是那样。当然，作为一个有着良好基因的Scamander，没有过很久Newt就能轻松读出多音节单词，并且在一次家庭聚会上被某个远房亲戚告知Theseus就只是Theseus之后，他就基本不那么叫他了。除非他特别特别高兴，或是非常非常渴望什么，愿意稍稍放下男子汉的自尊，再去做那个被兄长宠上天的小男孩。

片刻之前才从睡梦中醒来，被腹部那团火烧得还有点迷糊的Newt对自己就这么喊出了幼时的称呼多少有些羞赧，但也没有余力再思考了，Theseus昨天答应他的，Newt把手伸下去，隔着光滑的棉质布料，第一次抓住了他哥哥。

前一晚他到了之后便全身脱力瘫倒在Theseus身上，Newt能感受到抵着他的硬挺，在大脑恢复正常运作指挥他做点什么之前，Theseus便轻柔地让他偏了偏，把手伸进浴巾就着那个姿势给自己打了出来。昏暗之中视觉以外的感官格外灵敏，Theseus的腹肌在他身下慢慢变得立体，越来越乱的呼吸和本已趋于平稳又渐渐变得急促的自己交融在一起，他们的心都跳得很快，Theseus全身绷紧屏住呼吸的一瞬，Newt觉得他的心脏都要跳出去了。他趴在那里，感受着他哥哥的高潮，觉得自己马上再来一发也是可以的，他无意识地扭动起来，但最后还是被Theseus的甜言蜜语说服了，“我想对你做很多事，Artemis，我想看着你，慢慢来” ，他哥哥贴着他低语，都快把他的耳朵烧着了。他们动作迅速地分别冲了澡，甚至还乖乖穿上了内裤。临睡前他嘟囔着抱怨不公平，Theseus都摸过他了，换来兄长带着笑意的晚安吻和一个“明天”的承诺。

现在，他终于握着Theseus的阴茎了，那感觉...十分奇妙，Newt猜想他哥哥应该还没有完全勃起，热度和分量已经很惊人，试着摩擦抚弄就能感觉到它变得更大更硬，Theseus的内裤绷紧了，靠近头部的那点布料洇出一圈粘腻的痕迹，Newt觉得他们应该赶快脱光，又不想离开他哥哥的身体，他就那么不得章法地弄了一会儿，听着头顶紊乱的鼻息，自己也兴奋到不行，他快爆炸了。“做点什么，Thes”，Newt蹭着哥哥的脸小声要求，像只饿极了的猫崽。“你想要什么呢，小家伙”，Theseus居然还有心情逗他...Newt着急起来，不管不顾地去拽哥哥的内裤，马上就被抓住了手腕，与此同时，Theseus的另一只手撩起了四角裤的裤脚正用力揉捏他的屁股，“想要我做什么，Artemis？” “......摸...摸我”，一只手指钻进了他的臀缝在两个小球后面那一小块敏感的地方画着圈，他不由自主呜咽起来，想要夹紧双腿，“呜......我，我也想摸你...教教我，哥哥”。

Theseus其实早就被撩拨的性起，并不十分好受，这下终于忍不住了，他一边凶狠地侵犯着Newt的嘴，啃吻他的唇瓣，和他的舌头纠缠，一边潦草地扯掉了他们的裤子。他把Newt托起来，让他张开双腿趴在自己身上，两个人的阴茎相触的时候，Newt被烫得从他嘴里挣脱出去发出了一声小小的尖叫。Theseus把手伸下去，用拇指抹开前液然后圈住他们挤压撸动，他弟弟已经很湿了，精致的头部被碰到的时候会发出美妙的呻吟，膝盖更用力地夹住他的腰，“嗯......啊......哥哥...”，他开始无意识地跟着Theseus的节奏挺动腰胯，“看看我们，Artemis” Theseus啃着他滚烫的耳垂，“下次你要和我一起做，乖”，Newt被那沙哑的嗓音诱哄着垂下头，在看到自己和哥哥的阴茎互相挤压的色情画面的一瞬间，迎来高潮。Theseus紧紧拥着他，放开很快就会变得过分敏感的小家伙圈住自己，就着弟弟的精液快速撸了十几下，也喘息着射了。

他们贴在一起腻了一会儿，不时亲亲自己嘴唇够得到的部分，懒洋洋地都有点犯困，年长的那位最后终于爬起来拿湿毛巾给他们略作清理，两个人便搂着又睡着了。

 

Newt再次醒来的时候只有他一个人，Theseus的薄被好好地盖在肚子上，他伸手胡乱摸了摸，果然碰到一张纸条。

午安，小家伙，虽然有时我也想偷懒在床上多呆一会儿，但如果我们没有提前知会便同时缺席早餐和午饭对主人们就太不礼貌了。饭后我应该会和Perlman教授聊聊我准备写的那本书，Elio似乎跟着Oliver到镇上去了，如果你觉得无聊欢迎加入我们，如果不想也没关系，但记得吃点东西，别让我担心。XXX T

他把那几行字读了两遍，盯着三个X看了又看，在意识到自己正在傻笑的时候赶紧把纸条夹到笔记本里，起床洗漱去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1，访谈里有提到试镜时用了Theo这个名字，但实际上Theo并不是Theseus的昵称，应该是Theodore和Theobald，所以此处自由发挥了 lol  
> 来源：http://www.babynamewizard.com/baby-name/boy/theodore  
> https://www.behindthename.com/name/theo
> 
> 2，看过Sherlock或在腐国呆过大概有看过 “XXX(three kisses) says romantic attachment”，虽然我觉得可能是网络年代的流行，不太符合Call me by your name的年份设定，但为了和之前Theseus兄友弟恭的留言区分开来，就这么用啦。


	10. Chapter 10

快乐的时光总是短暂这句话并没有什么道理，但当你正和最喜欢的人一起过暑假，每天需要考虑的只有怎么让他和你在床上多呆一阵，在假期临近结束的时候有这种感觉也无可厚非，特别那个人还是你的亲哥哥。从他和Theseus和好那天开始，Newt便逐渐生出一种失真感，仿佛自己活在一个巨大的与世隔绝的粉红色泡泡里，他们身处离家八百多英里的异国乡下，住在被植物环抱舒适宁静的老房子里，唯一认识的几个人热情有趣又不失分寸，他难得的新朋友，一个男孩，会和他谈论对男性的喜爱和欲望，语气平常就像在说天气。等到他和Theseus的关系更进一步，这种感觉就越发强烈了。因此，当他意识到在意大利的时间已经所剩无几，Newt突然觉得有些没着落。

倒不是说他和Theseus有什么问题，尽管那一晚之后他们确实没有再刻意谈及对彼此的感情，也没有通常人们用来确定关系的三个词告白，他们是恋人了，对此Newt毫不怀疑，但是想到即将要回家面对父母，在“亲兄弟”这个词所能容许的最大亲密限度内度过一周，他还是觉得很烦。之后Theseus会回剑桥，而Newt就要去苏格兰了，学校之间相差七个多小时车程，和这个朝夕相伴的暑假落差实在有点大。患得患失很不像他，Newt并不是一个软弱的人，但在面对未知和别离的时候，仍旧无法避免地感到茫然。

Elio在早饭后告诉他Oliver后天就走，去贝加莫呆几天搜集研究材料，然后直接从米兰回美国，Perlman教授提议Elio也去贝加莫散散心，他自然是马上就接受了。“我不想让他离开”。Newt第一次看到自己的朋友那么痛苦无措，但也知道任何语言在这种情况下都苍白无用，他轻轻地握了握黑发男孩的手。这是一个难得的雨天，他们在起居室沉默地听着雷雨声，Elio弹了一首拉威尔与“水”有关的曲子，最后他提出或许Newt和Theseus可以同行，贝加莫是个古老美丽又宁静的城市。

Newt上楼的时候也在想着Elio的提议，那很吸引人，和Theseus去陌生的地方呆几天，没人知道他们是兄弟，可以在人烟稀少的城墙下偷偷接吻，做些普通情侣做的事。不过一想到是这种“四人约会(double date)”的形式，他就觉得有点尴尬，Newt当然很喜欢他朋友，但那天差点撞见Elio和Oliver做爱不可避免地给他留了点阴影，男孩们分享成人杂志或录影带是一回事，没人真的想知道自己的朋友和他男朋友或女朋友关上门之后都干了些什么。况且，Newt拉开房门，微不可闻地叹了口气，他和Theseus还没做到最后呢，这恐怕才是他心神不宁的主要原因。

当然不是说他们没有做，Theseus向来言出必行，特别是答应他的事，这几天他带着Newt对男性（主要是Newt）的某些重要器官做了细致的研究，Newt以前从来不知道人的身体可以那么敏感，某些地方被亲吻抚摸他就会很快勃起，还会发出让Newt想把自己的脸和嘴都捂上的呻吟，但是Theseus会抓住他的手，或者吻他或者摩挲他的嘴唇让他没办法用牙齿去咬，然后用那种略带沙哑的嗓音和他说“叫出来，Artemis，让哥哥听到你”，那双蓝灰色的眼睛变得更暗，像夜空下的大海，无边无际，他根本没办法拒绝。Newt有时会觉得八岁的年龄差实在有点不公平，他格外成熟稳重的哥哥牢牢把握着一切，自己就像个青春期迟到的未成年人被搅得一团乱，脑子里除了性爱就不剩什么了。

比如现在，他一丝不挂地站在画室的镜子前，想着Theseus对他说的话和做的事，他又硬了。Newt这两天总在下午或者晚饭后溜回房间，整个屋子闻起来都是他们的味道，他有偷穿Theseus的睡裤，但更多时候什么都不穿地，带着期待幻想他哥哥会如何进入他。不是说Newt一点都不害怕，男性的身体构造本来就不适合插入式性行为，而且Theseus的尺寸绝对超过平均水平，他猜也许这就是为什么Theseus迟迟没有那么做，但，他们总是要做的。而且，Newt回想着自己的阴茎被兄长的温热口腔包裹的美妙感受，如果是另一个地方感觉会更好吧，Theseus难道不会很想试一试吗……

Newt看着镜子里的自己，他是那种单薄瘦削的身材，还好肩不太窄，家族的良好基因也让他长到了快要六英尺，再长个一两寸应该不成问题，但还是和Theseus差很多，他可以把Newt整个人罩住。Newt从很小的时候就为兄长充满力量的身体着迷，而当他开始发育意识到那是自己无法企及的，曾一度非常苦闷，事实上是一直到三天前才开始改观。他在晚餐时喝了点酒（Newt现在觉得酒精没那么糟糕了），夜里眼饧耳热精虫上脑之际摸着Theseus的胸肌胡言乱语，等他哥哥搞清他在说什么就翻身把他压住，进行了一番“每个人都是独一无二的个体，你这样就很好，不管是我或者爸爸妈妈从来就没想过要你和我一样”的教育，Newt当然根本就没听进去，而Theseus也很快发现并马上改变了策略—— 用他的手和嘴向弟弟充分展示了自己到底有多喜欢他的身体......Newt的脸有些发烫，他向前走了两步，这样就只能在镜子里看到鼻子以下的部分，试着用指尖逗弄自己小小的乳头时会觉得有一点怪，但当他闭上眼睛想象那是Theseus就变得很有感觉，“嗯......”青年忍不住夹紧双腿，把手伸下去握住自己已经流了不少前液的阴茎撸了几下，粘哒哒的，Theseus说他很敏感，“真可爱”，他哥哥说。Newt转过身用手掂了掂自己的屁股又揉了几下，终于忍不住稍稍向两边拨开去看那个小小的入口，粉色的皱褶微微有些瑟缩，他伸出一只手指......

“你在做什么？Artemis”

Theseus Scamander自认是一个见识丰富，成熟稳重的成年人，他发育良好，性观念健康，性经验充足，能坦然接受自己与对方的小癖好，也乐于在双方相互信任的情况下尝新，他和朋友们分享过足够多的黄色笑话和成人录影带，曾以为自己应该已经不太会在性事上感到惊讶或者过分冲动，能够把持得住。但显然不是现在这种情况，不是在他的小恋人，他那刚刚成年可以说还是个处男的胞弟独自在他们房间对着落地镜研究自己赤裸的身体，甚至还想插个指头进去的时候。Theseus走上前去抓住Newt那两只不安分的手搂住他，男孩的眼睛微微睁大像只受惊的小鹿，眼尾和脸颊被情欲烧得通红，纯洁又色情，“你刚刚在干麻。”

“呜......” 这真是太羞耻了，Newt把脸埋进Theseus的颈窝，同时又为接下来可能发生的事性奋得颤抖不已。他哥哥又在啃他敏感的耳垂了。

“告诉我，Artemis” 弟弟精致修长的身体和他形成鲜明对照，Theseus看着镜子里自己如何用一只手包住Newt小巧的臀瓣揉搓，又抓住一边扒开。

轻微的拉扯感弄的Newt快要崩溃了，“我、我想要你进来Thes......进到里面来...呜......求你了......” 他终于不顾一切地向兄长哀求。

“Shhh......乖孩子” Theseus松开他的手吻他，“抓紧点”，Newt感觉自己被分开双腿举了起来，急忙四肢并用缠住他哥哥，“现在，我们要让你先射出来，来吧，宝贝(Come for me, love)”，他被按住臀部阴茎紧紧贴在Theseus身上，仅仅是走动带来的摩擦就让他呜咽着射了。

他们保持着那个姿势坐到床上，Theseus拥着Newt直到他稍微平静下来才轻柔地把他放平，然后脱掉T恤小心地帮弟弟清理了一下起身走进浴室。Theseus飞快地洗了澡，带上两条干净的浴巾，再从行李箱里拿出他需要的东西回到了床上。Newt本来皱着脸正打算说些什么，在看见他丢到枕边的东西时迅速闭上嘴，紧接着眼睛就亮了起来。毫不掩饰的直接反应实在过于可爱，让Theseus忍不住笑出声。

Newt可不觉得有什么好笑的，他尽力做出凶巴巴的样子瞪他哥哥，却很快在那充满爱意的目光中败下阵来，红着脸扑到了Theseus身上，“我以为你又不和我做了。” Theseus又笑了，Newt能感觉到他胸腔的震动，“我不要那个，保险套，我又不会怀孕。”

“你确实知道那不只是用来避孕的吧？” Theseus还是很想笑，这次倒是因为此时的场景有点超现实。他刚刚让Newt先高潮了一次，因为他们都太兴奋了，直接做下去很可能会让弟弟受伤，而现在，万事俱备，他却还得先对他进行健康性行为教育。

“我又没和别人做过，你是第一个，”Newt撇了撇嘴，不情愿地补充道，“你以前和别人做的时候肯定都戴了。而且我们不是都定期体检的吗。”

......

“对不起，Artemis” Theseus在Newt的前额印下一个吻。

“那样不太好，射在里面的话，你会拉肚子的。”

好吧，Newt有点泄气，涉及到健康问题Theseus肯定不会让步，但，“一次也不行嘛，到时候再...再弄出来就好了？拜托…...”

对于他的小月亮的请求，Theseus其实从来都没有什么选择，他扣住弟弟的脖子抬起他的脸，叹息着吻住他。

 

Newt咬着嘴唇，深呼吸的同时努力适应被入侵的感觉，其实不怎么疼，毕竟只是两根手指，而且Theseus的技术也太好了吧，在他的敏感带上又啃又咬，第一只手指进到两个指节他才反应过来。就是有点怪，那种胀胀的感觉，身体最私密的地方被打开，他哥哥修长的骨节分明的手指温柔又契而不舍地挺进掏弄像是在寻找着什么。突然，Newt发出一声甜腻的尖叫，身体不由自主地弹跳了一下。

找到你了。Theseus克制地没有持续刺激那个地方，手指开合进出继续做着扩张，只是偶尔用指尖在那周围画弧，然后又倒了更多润滑剂把第三根手指也捅了进去。

“嗯、啊............” 

“疼吗？” Theseus亲着Newt湿润的眼角，手上动作一刻未停，粘腻的水声在粗重的呼吸间格外清晰。

“还好...你再摸一下刚......啊、啊......” Newt克制不住地呻吟着，那种酥麻的感觉让他快要受不了了，但又想要更多，“我觉得、我觉得你可以进来了，” 他努力把腿张得更开。

“确定？那我们来试试。” Theseus覆到弟弟身上慢慢抽出手指，趁着穴口还有些松软扶着阴茎挤进去一个头部，男孩仍旧过分紧致的通道艰难地为他打开，“放松，宝贝，” Theseus不停地吻着Newt，同时按摩那圈紧紧箍着他的肌肉，缓慢但坚定地把自己推了进去。等到他终于完全嵌在Newt体内，两个人都是一头汗，青年微微皱着眉像是要哭了。“很难受吗？” Theseus爱抚着Newt小巧的乳头，努力让自己不要动，弟弟的身体里就像天堂，又热又柔软还不停地挤压着他，简直无法想象等他们互相适应了之后会有多棒。

“啊......” Newt大口地呼吸着，Theseus实在是太大了，而且那么热那么硬，他整个被撑开了。好在适应之后并不难受，只是身体内部的饱胀感会让他渴望......他也不知道自己在渴望什么，或许......“你可以动一动吗，Thes” Newt缓过劲来小声地说，觉得十分羞耻。

“好，” Theseus就着两个人贴在一起的姿势稍微动了动，束缚感似乎没那么强了，于是他开始小幅度顶动，等到湿热的内壁不再推拒，他便抽出更多再快速轻巧地插进去，回想着刚才手指的角度尽量去蹭那一小块柔韧的腺体，很快Newt就开始不由自主夹紧双腿，声量也控制不住了，Theseus不再犹豫吻住他凶猛地抽插起来。

Newt被强势的唇舌堵住了嘴，后颈上的手让他无法挣脱，只能用鼻子呼吸快要喘不过气，他想尖叫。身体被摆成方便进出的姿势，屁股撅着，大腿贴在胸前，体内某处被反复摩擦的快感实在太过，高潮触手可及但他就是没办法......“呜......” Theseus牢牢握住了他的阴茎，Newt终于忍不住哭了。“Shhh......” Theseus在他唇边安抚，“马上，宝贝，为了我再坚持一下好吗？” 与行动相反，哥哥的语气很温柔，让Newt想要和他更近。他搂住Theseus的脖子，颤抖着主动凑上去亲他“求你了......哥哥...”

Theseus放弃了对自己的控制，不顾一切地横冲直撞起来，即将爆发之前，他稍稍放松对弟弟的钳制配合着抽插的节奏撸了几下，拇指划过湿淋淋的头部，当Newt绞紧内里抽搐着高潮时，Theseus也埋在弟弟体内喷射而出。

 

清理花了一些时间，Newt累得要命根本不想动，但也知道如果自己真的因此生病，就绝对别想再让他哥哥不戴套和他做了。虽然最后他是被Theseus抱到床上的。

八月末的意大利还很温暖，他们把窗户都打开，躺在床上听着风吹动树叶的声音和虫鸣，身体疲累却又不是那么想睡。

“Elio要和Oliver去贝加莫。”

“我本来打算先和你讨论这件事的，” Theseus贴着他的额头微笑。“你想去吗？Artemis”

Newt想了想还是磕磕绊绊地对兄长说出了自己的顾虑，“但是我也想和你去玩，” 他补充道，“就我们俩。”

“我很乐意，寒假怎么样？我们可以去瑞士或者奥地利，或者其他你想去的地方，不过恐怕不能太远，我们不好好在家过节妈妈会不高兴的，三到五天应该没问题。”

“好的，寒假，哪里都行，” 只要能单独和Theseus呆在一起。Newt在他哥哥身上挪了挪，试图和他贴得更紧密。

“那贝加莫...”

“Oliver...”

他们同时开口，Newt示意Theseus继续说下去。

“Oliver的家庭，是非常传统的犹太家庭，他的父亲很严厉，虽然他看起来有点玩世不恭，” 说那个词的时候Theseus的语气里带了点笑意，马上消逝了，“但最后，他也只能是父亲的好儿子，家族的骄傲，然后按照他们的期望去做一个好丈夫、好爸爸。他们，Oliver和Elio......” Theseus沉默了一会儿，“我很抱歉，Artemis，但你的朋友恐怕很难避免心碎了。Oliver很痛苦，我能感觉到，我从来没见过他那么失魂落魄。但他没有选择。所以我想，还是不要去占用他们的时间吧，他们......怎么了？小家伙”

他又哭了，Newt有时觉得人类的应激机制非常有趣，难过的时候他总在想些不重要的事。可是真的太痛苦了，听Theseus冷静客观地谈论他们的朋友们无法被这个世界接纳的感情，那几乎就像他们兄弟的预演。更糟的是他们的父母温和又宽容，很少逼迫他们做违心的事，他们怎么能让父母蒙羞。

“我们会和他们一样对吗，总有一天。”

噢。他们的确需要明确一些事，Theseus的计划是后天带Newt去镇上，四处逛逛然后共进晚餐，他会对Newt正式告白，之后再讨论他们的将来，他甚至已经选了几家餐厅准备明天征求Perlman教授的意见。看样子计划的某些部分得提前了。

“Artemis” 他的小鸵鸟只顾着把头埋在他的颈侧，没有搭理他，Theseus叹了口气扶住Newt的后颈强迫他和自己对视，“你相信我吗？”

“当然。” Newt毫不犹豫。

即使是在对未来不抱希望的情况下。这种全然的信任让Theseus感到甜蜜又酸楚，他贴上去亲吻Newt的眼睑和脸颊，试着抹掉他脸上的湿意。

Theseus等到Newt更为平静一点才再次开口，“我不会让你受到伤害，Artemis” 他用拇指按住弟弟不安的唇瓣，“任何人，任何事，包括我自己，” 他深深地望进那双斑驳绚丽的眼睛里，“你说过这是你想要的，那么你就会一直拥有。”

“我也爱你，Newt”

 

Newt和自己最爱的人接吻，这是一个缓慢绵长温柔甜蜜的吻，他可能又哭了，但Newt发现这一次他不怎么介意了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结啦，多谢收看。
> 
> 文章差不多是根据电影的进度写的，但愿没有过分狗血仓促，最后一章各个段落自己还算满意，但整体总觉得差点什么......原谅我这个第一次写文的渣吧，非常希望能得到留言指点。
> 
> 有一些想要写肉的小心思，但因为不符合自己的理解和设定都放弃了，所以可能会再补一章？


End file.
